kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Partials/Updates/2017 October 18th/Content
}|[[Partials/Updates/2017_October_ /Content|Content]]|[[Thread:603138| October]]}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to 18}}|this link.}} End of Saury 2017 Mini-Event *The Saury 2017 Mini-Event comes to an end. ** Saury limited-time quests will no longer be available. ** Any Saury in possession will disappear from the inventory. End of Coastal Defense Ships (DE) Limited-time Drop *The Coastal Defense Ships will no longer be available in the Normal Maps as Drops. KanColle Android Updated to 1.0.11 *Update required from DMM GAMES App. Seasonal CG Yukata, Saury mode, Fishing mode Seasonal CGs are over. *Each respective Seasonal mode will be added into the Library. The following girls have new/returning Seasonal CG: * Autumn Casual Outfit Seasonal CG: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Halloween CG: ** * Returning CG: ** ** ** UI Enhancements *Button changes **Sortie and Expedition section's UI/Button has been slightly changed/updated. *Fixes **In the Composition and Resupply sections, the nuisance of where you had trouble in controls due to the smoke coming out from the Damaged Ships has been fixed. *OPTION update **It is now possible to mute the BGM and other sounds with One Click. *Furniture store UI update **The Furniture Store/Internal Change has been slightly changed/updated. **For Furnitures with Headquarters BGM change, a Music Fairy will be shown. Expedition update *New "provisional resupply " in expedition page. **'NOTE:' Quest D25 must be cleared first in order to obtain the item (遠征「臨時補給」開放) that allows such function. **Can be used in the Expedition Preparation section by fulfilling a certain requirement **Can be used to resupply the expedition fleet on the expedition start screen. **No additional item is required in order to use provisional resupply. New expeditions *Expeditions A2 and A3 can give Great Success without sparkling or special equipment. *Expedition 24 needs to be cleared for A3 to appear. Other requirements are uncertain. Total yield= |time = 00:25 |hq = 15 |ship = 20 (?) |fuel = |ammo = }} |time = 00:55 |hq = 40 |ship = 45 (?) |fuel = 70 |ammo = 40 |bauxite = 10 |item1 = |item2 = }} |time = 02:15 |hq = 55 |ship = 70 |fuel = 120 |steel = 60 |bauxite = 60 |item1 = |item2 = }} }} |-|Hourly yield= |time = 00:25 |hq = 36 |ship = 48 (?) |fuel = |ammo = }} |time = 00:55 |hq = 44 |ship = 49 (?) |fuel = 76 |ammo = 44 |bauxite = 11 |item1 = |item2 = }} |time = 02:15 |hq = 24 |ship = 31 |fuel = 53 |steel = 27 |bauxite = 27 |item1 = |item2 = }} }} |-|Requirements= |time = 00:25 |sum = 10 |level = 5 |fleet = 3DD/DE 1XX |drums = |fuel = 3.5 }} |time = 00:55 |sum = |level = |fleet = 4DD/DE '''with' |drums = |fuel = 5 |ammo = 2 }} |time = 02:15 |sum = 185 |level = 35 |fleet = 1CL 4DD/DE or 1-2 DD 4-3 DE with |drums = |fuel = 6.5 |ammo = 3.5 }} }} Aircraft Carrier Cut-in (CVCI) update *CVCI has been updated where the Aircraft's Proficiency will determine the Attack Success Rate/Critical Attack Success Rate/Critical Damage Output and etc. *The first slot bomber will also increase the attack success rate depending on its proficiency. New Quests Underway Replenishment x 1 |Note = Requires: ? }} Provisional Resupply X 2 |Note = Requires: B107 }} Type 95 Depth Charge |Note = Requires: D24, D25 Quarterly Quest }} }}